It's Gotta Be Love
by Patrickthegiftedone
Summary: The Battle Frontier is over, and Ash and May spend a little time in Pallet, figuring out what to do with their future. AdvanceShipping, OneShot, Please Review, and I'll return the favor


It's Gotta Be Love

The Battle Frontier was over for Ash, as he and his long time friend Pikachu, were walking along the streets of Pallet Town alone, figuring out what to do now. Ash looked up at the sky and saw a flock of Pidgeotto's fly by and remembered that he had an old friend waiting for him..he rustled through his backpack, and pulled out a small whistle with a tan feather on it, Pikachu looked up with confusion and then remembered long ago, that Ash had made that when he was gonna call back an old friend for good...assumed it was time.

Ash took in a deep breath, blew into the whistle, that gave out a calm, loud, beautiful note...Ash looked up at the sky, waiting for him to return, for minutes he stood still, but shrugged it off, and started to walk away back to his house, there he was greeted by his mother, and the only friend in his group who stuck around, May, Ash enjoed May's company since the Frontier was over, they went to the movies, hung by at the lake catching water Poke'mon, and watched the night sky, Ash grew fond of May, like more then a friend, he wasn't sure what this feeling was, but he liked it.

"Hey Ash," May said happily, then looked down at the flute in his hand and tilted her head with confusion, "What's with the flute?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Delia looked down at the flute and smiled, "So you went out looking for him, haven't you?" she asked with a smile.

Ash looked down at the flute and nodded, "Yea...I wanna make a good team for where I go to next, and I can't do it without him..." Ash said with a sad tone, remembering the good times he had with his old friend.

"Him? who's him?" May asked trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

Ash looked up and chuckled, "Oh yeah, I never told you that story..." he gave the flute to May so she can study it, as Ash explained the story, "A long time ago, even before I came to Hoenn, I had a great Poke'mon, he was the second Poke'mon I caught in my journey, a Pidgeotto..well a Pidgeot now, I had to let him go since he wished to protect a tribe of his own kind..I told him when I really needed him back, I would call him on this flute, and he'd come back to stay, so I tried to call him today, but nothing happened.."

May looked up at her sad friend and smiled with sympathy, "Well, maybe he's taking a while to get here." She said trying to reassure him.

Ash looked out the window, and smiled, "I hope so...I really do..." He then sat down with May at the table, and started to scan through his Poke'dex to figure out his team, "Let's see...ok..I definetely want Pikachu and Pidgeot...it's hard to choose a grass type I mean I have Bayleef, Sceptile, and Bulbasaur...I do want to use Cyndaquil again, I could bring Aipom as well, then now I just need a water type.." he said to himself looking through the Poke'dex, since he has been home he has been catching nothing but water types.

May looked down at the Poke'dex and tried to help him out, "Well, you could use Squirtle if you can find where he is..or Totodile, since's he at the lab...then you got Gyarados, Corphish, Huntail, and Tentacruel..."

"Yeah...hmm..maybe Gyarados, I haven't used him since I got him, I wonder if he would listen to me, he was a bit ornery to catch." Ash said remembering the day he caught him, making him shake with a little fear.

May chuckled and wrapped an arm around him, "Well he may think if you were able to catch him, you aren't a guy to mess with." she said happily.

"You think so?" Ash asked looking at his friend, who replied with a happy nod, "Yea...okay I'll use Gyarados...now about a grass type.."

May rubbed her chin, and playfully made Ash rub his chin, who chuckled and let her do it, "You have Poke'mon from here, from Johto, and you need one from Hoenn." she said looking at his list.

"So Sceptile?" Ash said looking down on the table where Sceptile's Poke'ball was.

"Yea, makes sense doesn't it?"

"Thinking about it now..yea it does..okay, I'll keep Sceptile on hand..." Ash then looked back outside and gave a determined look, "I hope he gets here soon." he said looking up at the sky.

May smiled and patted his head, "Don't worry I'm sure he will come, he could never forget you..." Ash looked at may and smiled warmly, and kinda rested on her shoulder, as May did the same.

Delia looked at the kids and smiled happily, "_Honey..if you could see your son now...you would remember the days when we were young..doing the same thing..."_

The next day Ash and May stood out in a large field where Ash let Pidgeot go, Ash took out the whistle, and gave it a blow, the beautiful tune made May close her eyes in full relaxation. Ash looked around, as Pikachu sat on his shoulder and looked up at the sky, his ears perked up and starting to squeak pointing up, Ash and May looked at him, then looked up and saw a large bird like shadow descend from the sky, Ash's eyes started to get wet, and he gave out a warm sigh, "He's here...", They then heard a loud crow, as the large bird Poke'mon landed down in the field, his long pink and tan feathers flowing in the wind, Ash then started to run towards his old friend hugged him, "Pidgeot, it's so good to see you again!" He said happily, as Pidgeot started to nuzzle his head on Ash's hat. Pidgeot then looked up and saw May walked towards them, and got into battle stance, May jumped back in fear, but Ash luckily calmed Pidgeot down and smiled, "Relax old friend, she's my best friend, this is May" He said, as May slowly crept closer, hoping the large bird didn't peck her in the head.

"H-Hi Pidgeot..." May said shaking a little bit, and held out her hand to pet, Pidgeot looked at her hand curiously, then chirped happily, and nuzzled his head on her hand, May sighed with relief and smiled with joy, "He's a good Poke'mon isn't he..?" she said started to rub a spot behind his head.

"Yea, he's always been a powerhouse in my team.." Pikachu then pulled on Ash's ear and growled, "Next to Pikachu of course, heheh..." Pikachu then let go, as Ash rubbed his hurt ear. Ash then searched through his backpack and found a old worn out Poke'ball, that he had a feather engraved on it, "Hey Pidgeot..." His Poke'mon then looked down at him and saw his Poke'ball, "I called you..because it's time when I need you most..." Pidgeot nodded, and leaned his head, as Ash patted the Poke'ball on his head, Pidgeot let himself get recaptured, Ash then tossed out his Poke'ball, as Pidegot then spun in the air, and let his whole wingspan expand, Pidgeot landed on the ground and crouched down as Ash hopped on his back, then he let a hand, "Care to go for a ride?" Ash asked giving a light wink.

May kinda shook in fear, and slowly let out her hand for him to grab, "O-o-okay.." Ash then grabbed ahold of her and pulled her up, as she shrieked in surprise, and set herself on Pidgeot right, closed her eyes, and wrapped her arms around Ash tightly, that her chest pressed into him, that made Ash gasped in shock, Ash then nodded at Pidgeot and the bird started to ascend to the sky slowly, May then opened her eyes, and saw how high they were and squeezed on Ash tighter, Ash chuckled and told Pidgeot fly slowly across the town, Pidgeot soared slowly, as they flew over Professor Oak's Lab, Ash looked back at May who was shivering with fear and cold, Ash then asked Pikachu to grab his spare jacket in his backpack, Pikachu hopped in and pulled out his black jacket, and then placed it over May.

"Huh..?" May said opening her eyes, and seeing Ash's jacket over her, she looked up at him, and blushed lightly, "Thank you..." she said quietly.

"May look down..." Ash said happily, pointing down, May slowly looked down and saw the beauty of Pallet Town and smiled happily, and kept her eyes open the rest of the time, and nuzzled her head into Ash, he looked back at May and smiled warmly, "May...hang tight for a second, we're going to my favorite spot." May nodded, and held herself against Ash tightly, and Ash then patted Pidgeot's head, as he then picked up the speed, and flew across the rest of the town as they ascended up into the mountainous parts of Pallet Town.

They then landed on the flat sides of the mountains, that looked across the sea. Ash had called back Pidgeot into his Poke'ball, and they sat on the edge gazing out acorss the ocean, May looked out there and saw asmall green blob on the top of the end of the sea, "What's that place..?" She asked gazing across it.

"That's Sinnoh," Ash said smiling at it, "Ever since I was a little kid, I came up here with my Dad and we watched the sea, as Poke'mon sailed across, I saw the green land, and asked him, he told me it's a place that I should see it when I'm a full fledged Poke'mon Trainer..and now I feel I'm ready to go see Sinnoh...and I wanted to bring my best Poke'mon there..this is why I called Pidgeot, I wanted him to travel with me one more time, like when he was a Pidgeotto..." May smiled at him and looked across the ocean, "May...what are you gonna do...?"

"Hmm?" May looked up at him in confusion, then smiled, "Oh..I don't know..well I heard that Drew and Harley are going to Johto..so..maybe I'll go there..." she said pondering at the thought..but she couldn't bare spliting with Ash if she did.

"Ohh..." Ash said in shock and disaapointment, "So..we'll be spliting..." he said, making his ears hurt when he heard the words pass through his mouth.

It was the same for May, and started to cry a bit, "I...I.." she said trying to hold back tears. "I don't know...well..Johto isn't really a dream of mine, but you said you wanted to go to Sinnoh badly, so..I don't want to keep you from your dreams...soo.." she said with a light blush.

"Yea..?" Ash asked looking at her with shock.

May then leaned in closer, and smiled with a light blush, "I..wanna...go with you..till the end of.." Then they heard a loud explosion, from above, and saw a giant robot machine, with a big 'R' across it, "No...not them again..."

Then the robots head opened, and a familiar trio appeared , giving a thumbs up, "Well, well, seems we have the majority in this..now then, we're here for..." Jessie started to say, but then was cut off by Ash.

"Forget it, you're not getting Pikachu!" Ash yelled out as Pikachu sparked up his cheeks for battle.

"Let us finish, we didn't want him.." they then pointed at May, "Were here for the Blazkien the twerpette owns." James said with a evil grin.

"Wha..?" May then looked down at her Poke'ball and shook her head and grew annoyed, "Not a chance, you won't get Blaziken!"

"Heh, dis ain't no choice, Kid," Meowth said pushing a red button, then the robot let out large red hand, and grabbed a hold of May, and pulled her up, May squirmed and grunted in anger.

"Lemme go you jerk!" May yelled out, as Ash started to climb up the robot trying to get to her, but the robot then kicked him off, a little too far, and shot him down the cliff, May bursted ouyt in tears as she saw him fall, "ASH!! NO!!!" she cried out, but then Team Rocket brought her into a glass dome, and laughed evily, making the robot walk away.

Ash was falling fast, as Pikachu held on trying to wake him up, Ash started to stir, and he saw himself falling, and quickly opened up Pidgeot's Poke'ball, Pidgeot then soared under him, as Ash fell onto his back, and adjusted himself, and they soared back up to the part he wa skicked off of, and they pursued Team Rocket's robot, "MAY I WON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!" he yelled out as he and his old friend picked up high speed to their enemy.

May banged on the dome, and started to yell out, "Damnit, lemme go!!" she yelled kicking and punching the tough glass dome.

"Heh, nice try kid, you won't be able to break through with your stength, not even a Machamp can break that" James said laughing at the fury of May trying to break through.

"Heh, well least now we got what we wanted, that powerhouse, Blaziken, we can't lose now." Meowth said, polishing Blaziken's Pokeball, "So Jessie, what was the plan with Blaziken, give it to da boss?"

Jessie laughed and grabbed the Poke'ball, "Heheh absolutely not..I'm using this for the Poke'mon Contest!" she said with a evil smile.

James was almost shocked at what she said, "you mean to tell me..me and Meowth, spent this whole time, to build a robot..SO YOU CAN GET A POKE'MON FOR YOURSELF!" he yelled out in anger, but Jessie slapped him in the face and he grunted in pain, "ow...

"If you don't like it I can throw you off this robot right now!" she yelled.

"Ehh you don;t have to.." May said with a light chuckle, the three looked back in anger, as she smiled and poitned up to see that Ash and Pidgeot were flying above them.

"Pidgeot use Hyper Beam!!" Pidgeot then blasted a giant orange beam, and it blasted through the ceiling and the main floor, Team Rocket screamed in fear, as Ash jumped down and grabbed ahold of Blaziken's Poke'ball, since Jessie dropped it, Ash then called him out, and smiled, "Alrigth Blaziken, you know what to do!" Blaziken nodded and performed Blaze Kick on the dome, setting May free from her chamber, May rushed out and hugged Ash tightly. Ash then held May as he hopped back on Pidgeot, then May did the honors, as they flew above, with Blaziken leaping out of the opening.

"Blaziken, use Overheat!!" Blaziken took in a deep breath and blasted out a giant ray of fire into the robot, May quickly calle dhim back, and they flew out the robot's direction, watching it explode.

"Man for once I want things to go our way!" James yelled flying in the air.

"It'll never happen the way our stories are written!!" Jessie yelled with tears in her eye.

"For once they should make a Team Rocket victory episode!" Meowth yelled, then they flew beyond sight, and all that was left was a twinkle

(A/N They are breaking the Fourth Wall!! lol)

May and Ash were back at home, May was putting bandages at the wounds he got from the fall, and the little rescue mission, "Ash I never realized how much you would put yourself in danger just for me..." she said finishing up the last bandage.

Ash looked up and chuckled, "Well I have my reasons..." he said happily.

"Oh yeah..like what?" May asked looking deeply into his eyes.

"Well for one, you're my best friend, second team Rocket shouldn't be taking Poke'mon..and...and.." Ash said starting to blush, but then remembered, "Oh May...you didn't get to finish somethign you said up at the mountains."

"Huh...?" May said with confusion, "Oh yeah...I said I wanted to be with you..till the end...of time.." May said with a red blush on her face.

Ash was shocked and speechless, "Wha..?" He looked at May and was blushing as well, "Are...you serious..?

"Yes..cause...I...I lo-...god I can't take it!" She then grabbed ahold of Ash's cheeks, and pulled him into a long passionate kiss, she blsuhed crimson red, as Ash did the same, for about 5 minutes, she let his lips go, and took in a deep breath. "There...that's better.." May said quietly, Ash was completely silent and red, May looked at him and smiled warmly, "Ash Ketchum...I love you..."

Ash was even redder now, and now knew the feeling in his stomach all along..he loved May, and he smiled happily his lips pass out, "I love you too..May Maple..." He then leaned in for one more kiss that felt like time had frozen right then and there.

The next day, Ash and May stood on a boat hand in hand, as the boat took off, as Delia, Prof Oak waved good-bye to them, as they they vanished in the distance, Ash looked beyond out to where Sinnoh laid, and back at his love, "So May..what do you wanna do untill we get to Sinnoh?"

May giggled and pulled him to the inner areas and brought them to one of the cabin rooms, where nothing could be seen, but a lot of giggling, the door opened for second, where Ash then placed a "Do Not Disturb" Sign on the knob, and locked the door, and shutting it behind them, where the two teens had a bit more fun.

Time passed and Ash got out of the bed, and looked out the window, then back at May, who was topless resting peacefully, Ash smiled, and sighed happily, "It's gotta be love..."

The End

Hehe, romantic, funny, action, it had it all, review please, and ill return the favor


End file.
